


The Beasts Among Us

by HinataLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Fire/Ice, Klance Week 2016: Love/Hate, Klance Week 2016: Red/Blue, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: "They say dragons were the monsters, beasts with no empathy for others, and a danger to mankind. However, is that really the case? Do we really have to fear the dragons as much they say we should? Or is it all mass histeria? Throughout generations, knights have infiltrated the lairs of the so called beasts, slaughtering every last one until there were not a single one breathing. No mercy to be seen. We are taught to fear dragons since birth and learn to protect ourselves for future battles, but not once do I remember the large winged creatures attacking us outside of self defense. We are taught to fear beasts, but what we do not realize is; The beasts are us."Basically in which Keith is a dragon (Known as Galra) but has to hide his identity from the human race so he uses druid magic to conceal his true form. Lance is a knight and hates dragons ever since they murdered his father. WIll these two unlucky souls find piece and happiness? Or will they suffer in misery?





	1. Are We The Beasts?

**Author's Note:**

> A story that literally snuck into the depths of my brain today and planted its seeds within my head. Now I'll just let it take it course inside me while it grows from here. Hopefully, it blossoms into a lovely story.

"They say dragons were the monsters, beasts with no empathy for others, and a danger to mankind. However, is that really the case? Do we really have to fear the dragons as much they say we should? Or is it all mass histeria? Throughout generations, knights have infiltrated the lairs of the so called beasts, slaughtering every last one until there were not a single one breathing. No mercy to be seen. We are taught to fear dragons since birth and learn to protect ourselves for future battles, but not once do I remember the large winged creatures attacking us outside of self defense. We are taught to fear beasts, but what we do not realize is; The beasts are us."

Those were the wise words of the Altean Princess Allura, of Altea. The beautiful mocha skinned princess with shockingly white long hair and eyes the color of the sky. She stood tall and proud as all eyes were on her, the crowd full of many races ranging from Earthlings, Puffmites, Yelmurs, and other creatures that attended her hearing. Many creatures in the auditorium gasp, giving others beside them quizzical looks, while some whisper to others with wide eyes. One human, among a few Puffmites abruptly stood up, accidentally knocking over one of the furry puff balls to the hard steel floor. It squeaked in protest as it flew off the tanned man's lap, hitting the ground with a hard smack. The furry blue creature screamed out in their mother tongue, bouncing up and down, it's pink eyes narrowed in anger. The human male made no move to apologize, white hot fury fueling his senses, and not caring to be chivalrous at that particular moment. His eyes leveled to meet the princess, fixing her with a hard stare, dark blue hues as cold as ice.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT PRINCESS?! AFTER ALL THOSE DISGUSTING CREATURES HAVE DONE TO OUR HOMES AND FAMILIES! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US! THEY MURDERED AND DISTROYED LIVES! THEY NEVER ONCE SHOWED ANY OF US KINDNESS OR MERCY!" The man clad in blue spat, the last few words filled with such anger it stilled the breaths of the entire room. Even small children that had not been listening to the announcement ceased their chatter. The man grits his teeth, trying to quell the flames of anger rooted in his chest, in hopes to keep himself from spouting more at Altea's beloved "Princess" that stood on the dark coal painted stage. Never once had he ever wanted to scream in a beautiful woman's face before, but there was always a first for everything he supposed. 

The Altean female narrowed her eyes down at the man below her feet. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she balled her fists and stared down at the defiant creature. "While it is true that the Galra have destroyed lives, it has been well accounted through extensive research by my great-great grandfather, that we; humans and aliens alike, were the original ones that tore apart the lives of the Galra dragons." Her voice loud and dignified for all to hear. "We destroyed their homes and slaughtered their loved ones out of fear, just because they are stronger and much larger then us. This irrational fear, I believe is what caused the dragons to retaliate in the first place! They're just protecting themselves! For that a continuous cycle repeated throughout the ages! This chaos has continued on for centures since the dawn of time!" Her voice echoed within the room as her voice grew louder. "This needs to stop, we need to stop! If we try to make amends with them, make peace, then maybe this ridiculous cycle will-"

"ENOUGH!" The dark skinned man bellowed, eyes set ablaze and lips pulled into a snarl. His hands clenching as he took a step back. "You think talking, is gonna make them listen?! You think it'll make them stop?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Allura, his body shaking in rage. "Then you're a damn fool! This will never stop! And one day you'll see that!" 

And with that the man stomped out into the dead of night. Escaping into the surprisingly cold crisp air of December. The same month a Galra took the life of his father eight year ago...

Allura stood stock still, her eyes wide in shock and mouth agape. Not once in her life had she ever been spoken to in such a manner! She is a Princess for Altea's sake! No one would dare!.. But this was not Altea. She let out a long sad sigh, her eyes downcast before fixing back to a stoic expression. She would not let this get to her. Allura knew no one would ever see eye to eye; even though that didn't stop her from trying. She only had a handful of followers whom agreed with her diplomatic ideas and thought process. She had been planning this announcement in advance before approaching the subject to the aliens and humans whom reside in Miami. Allura had hoped that maybe she could gain a few more followers in her gallant expedition. 

So far she only had three; Coran, her most trusted and loyal advisor, Matt, a sympathizer to the cause, and Pidge, Matt's younger sister who would do just about anything for her brother. Even if it meant siding against the entire human and alien race on Earth. Allura came to earth in hopes of fixing Earths flawed ways, but it was much harder then she expected. The chaos of ten thousand years were too engraved in the mind and bodies of the people who lived here. Even Earth's leader had not want to listen to reason no matter what Allura said. So she lead small discussions in auditoriums across the globe, in hopes of bringing in new supporters. Fliers were passed by Pidge and Matt a week before last in preparation for this moment, but the out burst from that disgruntled man may had cost them dearly.

"Who was that guy?" Pidge inquired as the last of the crowd dispersed into the dwindling cold outside. The young teen cocked her head to the side, brown eyes searching Allura's face in hopes that the Altean would know. Allura sighed sadly, her long white hair falling over her face as she closed the heavy black steel doors. "I believe he is a knight of the Garrison troop. He bore their Insignia on his shirt." Her voice somber, hands grasping the younger and giving her a soft but sad smile. "Let us hope he does not try to retaliate against us." Pidge grumbled, her face pulled into a frown. "I was this close to punching that asshole!" The young girl informed, her pointer finger and thumb almost pressed together with only a few millimeters separating them, insinuating how close she was from attaking the blue knight. "If it weren't for a certain somebody that held me back..." She hissed, glaring from the corner of her eye to her older brother across the room, whom was getting Coran up to speed on the events that took place while he was in the bathroom. Her brother turned to grin at her, an almost innocent expression if not for the mischievous giggle behind it. 

"No Matt did good, if he had let you attack that knight then people will never take us seriously, and it would cause more problems in the long run." Allura informed. "We don't want to bring any unwanted attention from the Garrison then we probably already have." Pidge sighed irritability, her mouth forming into a pout. She knew the Garrison knights were notorious for eradicating Galra dragons across the entire world. Each city with their own troops that hunted constantly day in and day out. The fact that a Garrison knight showed up here had her on edge. The Flier clearly stated, "What Dragons Deserve" come one, come all, and hear our story! Important history that must be heared! ..... Maybe, that was a bit too vague...? Now that Pidge thought about it, that didn't really give a clear description on what they were truly trying to convey...

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Coran screeched into Matt's face. The human male winced from the high frequency and close proximity of the Altean male's voice. 

A small cough interrupted the group's chatter, catching them all off guard. All heads turned to face the sudden sound. Before them stood a man clad in black and red clothing, a long red hood slightly covering his eyes. He wore black combat boots with dark grey jeans, a black top, and a bronze fannypack. His hands bore black fingerless gloves with silver studs on each knuckle and in them it clutched their flier. Pidge, was the first to speak first, her eyes scanning the stranger suspiciously. 

"Who are you?" 

Pidge was sure that the last of the crowd had left out the door long ago. How had this man escape her sight? Quite frankly, it unsettled her, leaving a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pidge always had a very calculated way of analyzing things and she was sure she couldn't have missed this fellow, but somehow this man still had been overlooked. The others waited with bated breath, their eyes locked onto the mysterious stranger. The man lifted his hood, revealing a scar that trailed down his left eye, starting from his brow, past his eyelid to the begining of his cheek. He appeared no older then his late teens, his hair a dark mass that curled at the end of his neck, and eyes a deep lavender they've ever seen. Allura stood in awe, suddenly drawn to this boy. Something about him struck her as odd, but not in a way that made her feel threatened. On the contrary, she felt at ease and curious at best. She felt as if something good was going to happen and prayed to the Gods that it would.

"My name is Keith, and if you're selling what you're preaching... then I want in."


	2. Is This A Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's a what now?"  She asked incredulously, voice raising a few octaves. 
> 
> "Last time I checked, dragons were huge scaly beasts with yellow eyes!" She went on, disbelief written across her face as she stared back and forth between Allura and Keith. "Not pale, dark haired, and tiny!"
> 
> "Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter with a question as it's title?! I think I'll make each chapter like that for this entire fic as a run on joke. Especially since this chapter's title reminds me of the name of an anime I used to watch last year called, "Is This A Zombie?" Lmao. Also, if you like my Voltron fanfics, I suggest you check out my friend EpiFox story, "When Stars Become Angels" it's such an amazing story and it really deserves more recognition.

"I don't trust him."

Across the room, in one of the many steel chairs, Allura, Coran, and the boy named Keith were having a long quiet discussion. Pidge and Matt were sitting by the round table that was near the Vending machines, letting the adults handle the discussion. That and all Pidge wanted to do was scowl and mope in a corner away from the rest of the group. Her older brother, not wanting her to stew in anger by herself, stayed put by her side. His hand on his chin with his elbow resting on the table, eyes shinning in mischief as surveyed his younger sister.

"You're just upset because he slipped right through your radar." Matt teased knowingly. 

Pidge grumbled in reply, but didn't deny it. She knew her brother was telling the truth. 

Pidge took pride in her sixth sense; a power that so few humans possess, and it had failed her. It wasn't something she was used to and quite frankly it pissed her off. Pidge wanted to blame somebody and blaming herself wasn't an option in her book. So instead she chose to glare daggers at the new comer for being so stealthy. It wasn't his fault. She knew that, but her pride had been damaged at his ability to break through her senses. 

"Doesn't something about him seem odd to you, Matt?" Pidge asked, scrutinizing Keith behind her large rimmed glasses.

"Not as odd as you." Snickered Matt, a smirk making it's way across his face again.

"Fuck you, Matt." Pidge countered.

"Ew no, gross, you're my sister."

Pidge groaned in response and chose to glare at her brother instead. His brown wavey hair almost identical to her own, except that his had less volume. His hazelnut eyes gleaming at his success of aggravating his sister, Katie.

Katie-- her real name.

She never did like her real name-- said it sounded too girly and overused. So, instead they both opted in using her middle name. Pidge. Which was originally their great-- great, grandfather's name.

Matt also had a middle name, but prefered to stick with his first name. He didn't like being called after a cookie topping. 

Why in the world would he willing let himself be called, 'Chip' of all things?

"Look, I know you're worried," Matt said, analyzing his sister's mixed annoyed and wary expression. "But, Allura is a good judge of character, If something is off about him-- she'll see right through it."

At that exact moment Coran jumps up from his chair, magnifying glass in hand and peering at the stranger in interest. He's asking the guy something that she couldn't quite hear properly. The words 'Marvelous' and 'Feeble' were the only ones she could catch, and even then it made no sense to her.

After a good ten more minutes, Allura and Coran made their way to the small round table by Matt and Pidge.

"Matt, Pidge," Allura began, as soon as she was within five inches of the silver table. "I would like to introduce you to Keith Kogane." She gestured to the pale skinned man before her.

"He's a dragon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keith looked at the young children with wary eyes, his heart racing faster by the second. 

It wasn't the human boy that worried him. No. It was the girl. 

She practically radiated hostility the moment she laid eyes on him. He wasn't sure what he had done to cause her to mistrust him so much, but her scrutinizing gaze did not go unnoticed when he had talked to Allura and the somewhat strangely peculiar, Coran. 

The moment he said he was a dragon, the older nearly jumped out of his seat to peer closer at him, a magnifying glass in hand that seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

"Marvelous! Absolutely, marvelous!" The ginger haired man cried out, eyeing Keith with renewed vigor. "How were you able to change your form to something so small and feeble looking?!"

Feeble?!

Luckly, Allura saved him from the uncomfortable attention and grabbed the old man by the scruff of his dress shirt and hauled him back to his seat. 

Keith took it upon himself that to gain this woman's trust, it would be wise to tell her the entire truth without leaving anything out, thus diminishing any room for doubt. He had seen that Garrison knight from across the room, and although he couldn't see his face, he knew from the other's belligerent tone of voice, harsh words, and hostile stance that what this woman needed now was reassurance that what she was doing had purpose. Even though Keith came here nervous and unsure; her words had struck a cord in him. Like a guitar finally being tuned just right after years of never being played.

He needed to believe there was more people like him.

More like the man that saved his life all those years ago.

And so he told his story to Allura and Coran without the original hesitation he brought coming in this place.

"Wait, rewind," A voice brought Keith back to the present. 

It was the girl with the curly brown hair that had just spoke up. Her petite hands in the air, hovering in front of her face, as if a mere wave of a palm could allow her to go back in time.

"He's a what now?"  She asked incredulously, voice raising a few octaves. 

"Last time I checked, dragons were huge scaly beasts with yellow eyes!" She went on, disbelief written across her face as she stared back and forth between Allura and Keith. "Not pale, dark haired, and tiny!"

"Hey!"

Keith couldn't believe this, here he was getting dissed about his human form and all he had to say was 'Hey'? It's not like he asked for this particular human form, his druid magic chose what it thought fit best for him. Keith was always a tiny dragon to begin with, so his human form being of smaller stature was of no surprise. Neither was the black hair, since his dragon form is filled entirely of black and red scales. 

However, he hadn't expected his muscles to be so lean. Keith's muscles were well-defined, but it carried a feminine aspect to it he didn't much appreciate. He expected to appear more built at the top like his dragon form.

But sometimes his druid magic practically had a mind of it's own.

"I don't believe him," The girl continued, ignoring Keith's outburst and crossing her arms in defiance. "I want proof."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was dark out and the night air was cool and windy, but that wouldn't last for long. A cold front was passing, but in a day or two it would be like it never happened. Pidge and Matt were internally grateful to at least have come here before the heat and humidity would come at its worse. They were told to bring light clothes before coming here and the warning did not fall on death ears. Even though it was 70 degrees and not nearly as cold as Tallahassee could get, it was better then trudging in 90 degrees into an abandon warehouse on 163 street. The night sky enveloped the vacant street in its black ink abyss. The lampposts-- the only illumination poking holes within the shadows.

"Why did we have to come all the way here just to prove yourself?" Pidge asked, annoyed. She may have been happy that it was not as hot today as it was the last few days, but that didn't mean she liked going out doors. She'd rather sit and analyse computer data or create code then move about outside. Her brother on the other hand enjoyed adventure and had a smile the entire time they ventured out the auditorium. "Isn't it obvious sis?" Her brother asked, turning to look at his sister's disgruntled expression. "In dragon form he's gotta be huge! He can't just turn all Willy nilly into a dragon where a place is filled with breakable objects! Not to mention if someone walked in on us! I highly doubt Keith would want all that attention." Pidge sighed. Matt had a point, and if the explanation wasn't enough for her, the grateful look Keith casted her brother was enough to make her realise it. 

If she were a dragon, she'd definitely wouldn't want to transform were other's could easily walk in on her.

The warehouse they entered had to be at least be able to hold ten large school busses and the ceiling ran high above their heads. The glass windows within were old and smeared with dust and dirt. So filthy that it was nearly impossible to see through, a perfect cover for a dragon transformation. The walls were grey and cracked and the floor so dirty that just taking a small step brought up large clouds of dust. Matt had to stay by the entrance, inhaler in hand just in case it became too much for him. Keith began to sigh removing his gloves and red hood along with his shirt and black combat boots, when Pidge let out a strangled squeak of surprise.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Pidge squawked, her hands covering her eyes as Keith began to unbutton his jeans. Allura, Coran, and Matt looked equally confused at this strange display and turned a questioning gaze to the supposed dragon. Keith quirked an eyebrow at the others as if he couldn't understand the problem, but answered their question anyway.

"To transform, I'll need to remove my clothes." He goes on while shimming out of his dark grey jeans. "Unless you'd like to see my own body ripping my clothes to shreds as I change shape. Plus, I actually like these clothes and would LIKE to keep them INTACT." 

Everyones eyes widened, mouths forming an 'O' while making a sound of understanding, but before Keith could remove his boxers Coran squawked out a rushed "WAIT A MINUTE YOUNG MAN!" Before rushing to cover Allura's eyes. Matt following in his footsteps and covering his sister's eyes with his own hands over her's, glasses smushed against her face from the sudden impact.

"What?" Keith asked, thoroughly confused. He surveyed all their beat red faces, feeling perplexed at the sudden change in atmosphere. "What's wrong?"

Coran eye's practically bugged out of his skull, mouth widening in shock. "Do you have no shame?!" The older asked loudly. "These are the eyes of impressionable young ladies! You shouldn't be showing them your manhood! That's inappropriate in so many levels!" Coran's eyes swiveling to both to Allura and Pidge as he mentioned them.

"Excuse me, Coran." Allura all but said in an authoritative tone of voice and eyes glowering at her adviser. "But I am twenty-five years old, I think I can handle a little nudity." The princess went on, hands on her hips as she spoke. "Pidge on the other hand is only fourteen, she shouldn't be exposed to such things as the naked form of a man just yet." 

"Hey, it's not like I haven't seen my brother naked before." Pidge defended herself. "How different can it be?"

But even as she said this the heat in her face only intensified from the thought. Granted she only used to see her brother naked when they used to take baths together as children. They hadn't done that since they were eight years old.

"Pidge we were like eight back then." Matt deadpaned. "I think seeing me naked now will probably make you scream."

Keith looked on in confusion. Were all humans uncomfortable with nudity? Is that why they wore clothes all the time? He assumed it was to protect themselves from the suns harsh uv-rays. 

Dragons had the luxury of scales to protect themselves; Not only from the Sun's rays, but from predators as well. The wilderness is a beautiful place, but if not protected, it can be a harsh and unforgiving land.

"So." Keith said, dragging the 'O' longer then necessary. "Can I take off my underwear now?"

The other two males nodded their permission as soon as they re-covered the females eyes. The humanoid dragon let the boxers pool down to his feet and kicked them to the side with the rest of his clothes before he began his transformation back to his original form.

The changes were gradual, the first tingling sensation of his magic riding up his fingers and sparking as it traveled up his chest, the heat of the magic overpowering his senses of his surroundings, and then the awful feeling of his skin stretching, bones growing and cracking within his body. He hadn't realized he was screaming until he saw the other's hands over their ears as they looked up at him in worry and fear. His scales tearing his human flesh and clawing it's way to the surface for purchase. His senses grew sharper and eyes glowing bright, piercing through the darkness in the abandoned warehouse. His claws elongating, fangs sharpening to points, and wings sprouting from his back. Keith suddenly became aware of how small this place truly was and how sore his body felt as well. Changing forms was a grueling task that he didn't wish to repeat again, but knew he had to if he wanted to blend in Miami. This wasn't the far off wilderness or a forest where he could hide in for days. He'd have to change back again in a little bit, but for now, all he wanted to do was rest. If only for five minutes at least.

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT! HOLY FREAKING SHIT!" 

"Language, Pidge!"

"Oh shut it, Matt! He's a Quiznacking dragon! A real bonofied dragon, Matt!" How cool is that?!"

"Very."

Keith rolled his eyes but sighed in relief as he laid down on his belly. The dragon's muscles still ached from the grueling process and if he was being completely honest, the burning sensation even though gone, left ghost pains in it's wake. He watched Allura wide eyed and practically jittering in glee, hands clamped together and grinning like a Wheel Of Fortune winner about to get her prise. Keith's insecure thoughts had him expecting their first reaction to be wide eyed terror and horrified screams as they tore out of the warehouse looking for the nearest Garrison Knight.

But he was sorely mistaken. Any lingering doubts he may have had was extinguished when Pidge and Matt ran up to him and splayed their hands onto his scales in fascination, gawking at him in wonder. He felt warm inside, a feeling he hadn't had since his parent's were brutally murdered in front of his very eyes by Garrison knights. If it hadn't been for that one human who risked his life for Keith, well he probably would be exactly like that Garrison guy he saw this night. 

"Marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous! You still look tiny for a dragon though!"

Any warm feelings then were instantly squashed by Coran. Keith's now golden eyes narrowed in annoyance and huffed out a puff of smoke in aggravation. "I'm not tiny!"

Allura giggled at the innocent display before her and sighed happily. Things were definitely looking up. Her eyes practically sparkled as her thoughts of the future danced within her head. 

Keith is the future. The shinning star in the sky that would light everyones way to awareness. How they'd go about doing this was beyond her at the moment, but she and her companions would think of something soon.

What, she did not know yet, but she had high hopes for that day where every living being would live in harmony. In peace. 

Until then she merely watched as the others mingled and waited for Keith to recuperate and gain enough energy to transform back.


End file.
